


Helping Hand

by DragonofFernweh



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Roceit - Freeform, Somnophilia, so soft? like self-indulgent soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofFernweh/pseuds/DragonofFernweh
Summary: Deceit (Devin) is prone to wet dreams, and he’s given Roman permission to do what he wants whenever Devin sleeps...Roman just can’t resist.





	Helping Hand

_Dream about me._

ღ

Devin blinked blearily at the book sitting in his lap, having reread the same paragraph for…who knows how many times? Devin, certainly! He hadn’t been falling asleep sitting up, of course not… Devin sighed and reached up to rub at his eyes, wishing he could pull energy out of an endless reserve like Roman seemed able to. Speaking of…

A hand cupped Devin’s face, startling the man and making him look up as Roman leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. “You look exhausted, love. Head to bed before you faceplant in that book!” Roman said, smiling down at Devin’s sleepy expression.

With a defeated mumble, Devin pushed his book aside and stood. “It’s not because you told me to,” he said before heading to bed, with Roman chuckling behind him. Devin was almost too lazy to even change into pajamas, but he knew Roman would complain if he came to bed later to find Devin in jeans. Something about sleep hygiene. So, just to avoid that argument, Devin tugged on a pair of loose pajamas and tossed himself into bed, snuggling into the pillows as the mattress bounced underneath him. He was out like a light within moments—fast to fall asleep and a very heavy sleeper.

Soon, the cool swathe of darkness gave way to vivid dreams. Yellows and blacks faded into white and red, and…Devin shifted, asleep, but his body was reacting to the dream. Hands were on his chest, sliding down, low, to his hardening cock. Devin whined, rolling his hips slowly against the sheets. “So good for me,” a raspy voice whispered, lips attached to Devin’s neck and sucked a mark onto pale skin. “So sensitive, aren’t you? I don’t even have to touch you.” Oh, Devin was sinking fast.

Roman wasn’t exactly tired, but he never did like Devin going to bed by himself, so Roman figured he could read or something beside his sleeping beauty. Entering the bedroom, Roman shut the door, freezing when he heard Devin groan. “I thought you were asleep!” Roman said, turning around.

Deceit was curled up on the bed, flushed warmly and still rutting against a pillow he’d clutched to himself. Roman paused and cocked his head, drinking in the sight as he listened to Devin’s whining fill the air. Oh, he was very much asleep…and very much needy. Roman unbuttoned his shirt and allowed it to slip off his shoulders, heading for the bed as he unfastened his pants next, naked by the time he crawled amongst the sheets.

They’d talked about it, of course. Dee was prone to wet dreams, and Roman had…well, admitted it was hot. It was hard watching Devin writhe and whimper and not want to touch him. So, Devin had permitted Roman to do what he wanted when Devin slept, placing all of his trust in the other man. Roman had been wary at first, uncertain of playing with someone who wasn’t awake to feel it, but Dee had promised he consented, more than once.

Roman settled behind Devin, kissing at the back of his neck and sliding a hand down the sleeping man’s chest, fingers gliding down Devin’s navel and sinking into the waistband of his pants. Devin bucked his hips, his mouth falling open when Roman wrapped slim fingers around his boyfriend’s cock, already fully hard. “So eager already,” Roman whispered against Devin’s ear, delivering a quick nip. Devin groaned breathily, shuddering and shoving himself backwards against Roman.

Roman cursed under his breath, his gorgeous lover grinding back against him and teasing his already aching hard-on. Roman preferred to just get Devin off, focusing on him when things were like this. Maybe someday Roman would feel more comfortable with other things, but for now…it was all about Devin. Roman tightened his fingers, stroking Devin faster and rubbing his palm against the pink head of Dee’s cock. Devin was panting, rocking his hips into Roman’s hand. When he was asleep, Devin had way less stamina, something Roman found to be cute. Within moments, Devin was stiffening, whimpering as he spilled into Roman’s hand. Roman tisked, kissing Devin’s shoulder. He sat up, intent on cleaning up, when Devin rolled over a bit.

Devin’s eyes were glazed, obviously he was only half-awake at best. Smiling, Roman combed his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. “Ssh, little snake. Go back to sleep, I’ll take care of it.”

Devin mumbled something incoherent, eyelashes fluttering as he closed his eyes.


End file.
